


More Than Equal

by coldestpies



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boners, Brief frotting, M/M, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldestpies/pseuds/coldestpies
Summary: A series of stories pulled out of time chronicling the relationship between Derek M. Nurse, a Vampire, and William J. Poindexter, a human. Two opposite ends of a spectrum that leaves them as something more than equal.





	1. Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HI HELLO
> 
> This is based on a manwha I'm reading called Blood Bank I won't even lie. It was an interesting concept!! I may write more in this same universe.
> 
> Who knows, amirite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Poindexter was human. He wasn't his own person, he knew, no matter what anyone said.
> 
> But with Derek Nurse, he was somehow...
> 
> More.

They were almost--slaves. Will knew that because he was collared. Constantly, at all times, there was barely a single time when he was allowed to have his collar off. It was his identification, “William James Poindexter, Samwell University.” If he wandered away somehow, escaped his confinement and still had the damned collar on, he would be ID’d and sent back. Asked why he would want to leave,  _ brainwashed _ into believing it was better for him to stay.

“Vampires and humans are equal,” they would say, “You go to school together! You have the same opportunities!”

Will knew it was a lie.

Equal meant free, equal meant allowed to roam without a collar around his neck, identifying him as a human at all times. Equal meant he couldn’t be used as a snack whenever a bloodsucker in his classes felt faint, it meant they wouldn’t control him when he resisted. They weren’t equal; Vampires weren’t required to wear collars. It was obvious they were the apex predators of their society.

“It’s for your own good!”

Was it, really? Or was it just to be able to tell free food from a fellow bloodsucker?

“It’s to keep you safe!” Safe from a fate worse than what? Death? Being sucked almost dry and then left for dead?

...From being Turned?

It was a strict law. Vampires weren’t allowed to Turn humans unless it was absolutely necessary, dire even. If there wasn’t extreme risk to the human’s life. And even then, there were disputed cases. It made Will sick to his stomach.

Hockey was equal. Everyone on the ice either wore a collar or didn’t. Because Samwell was such a “progressive” school, hockey games and practices were the only times he was allowed to take it off, when his coach released him from his prison with the turn of a key and let a jersey designate who he was. It was a freedom he savoured; one he refused to let go of. The team respected their humans. Their captain was human after all.

Sports were the only place people strived for equality. Even with all the cheating and false calls, it was still the most equal thing they could come up with.

“You’re daydreaming again, Poindexter.”

Derek wasn’t like the rest… he was different. He was a Vampire but he was… not.

“Thinking about me?” Derek smiled, fangs poking from beneath his lip and reminding Will of the destruction Derek could cause him with just a snap of his fingers. He remembered their first encounters, he remembered the first time they argued, he remembered the way Derek refused to treat him as anything less than his equal.

“As if, dumbass,” Will scoffed, pushing Derek away. But there was only so far Derek could go when they were lying in the same bed. He rolled onto his back as Derek smiled even more and came back to his side, making himself quite at home against Will.

“Love you, too.” Derek pressed in close, an arm thrown over Will’s chest in a loose hold. Will remembered how easy it was for Derek to take such sharp nails and rake them over his chest, exposing the muscle beneath the skin and bleeding him dry. He remembered the fact that Derek could be controlling him right now, making him fall in love with him.

And yet, he wasn’t.

“You’re a real piece of work, Dex,” Derek sighed into Will’s neck, closing his eyes. Will stared at the ceiling of Derek’s dorm, the high walls and glow in the dark stars that helped mimic the night sky.

Will didn’t say anything, instead choosing to bring a hand up to his neck. He was reaching for the one constant in his life, the weight of the collar that usually rested against his collarbone. When his hand missed it, he remembered that he wasn’t wearing it. He remembered earlier that night, when Derek had produced a replica key of their coaches and taken off the collar for Will to be free.

He remembered Derek putting that collar on himself and falling to his knees before Will, pleased to be able to follow Will’s command and be free of his own societal limits and expectations. They weren’t Will the human and Derek the Vampire when they were behind that door. They were just Will and Derek, two lovers who didn’t believe in a social dynamic when they were alone.

They were Dex and Nursey, enemies and lovers, close and distant, constantly breaking rules and being different.

“Hey…” Will shook Derek, who was slowly drifting off to sleep.

“Hm?” Derek looked up at Will, confused, sleep evident in his sleepy green eyes.

“Do you want to drink?”

Derek looked confused, before it dawned on him what Will meant. Will saw it, just a flash, in Derek’s eyes, the same thing he always saw when he asked if Derek wanted to feed from him. Was it hesitation? Contemplation? Need?

...Disgust?

He never knew. Because it was the same answer every time.

“Pfft. Go to sleep, nerd.” Derek dropped his head back to Will’s chest, hunkering down for the night.

He would say no.

It left Will wondering why, always. But Derek never touched him, never tried to take the fluid he needed to drink to live from Will. He never did anything without making sure Will was okay with it first, even when Derek was angry with him.

What were they? To each other, to the world?

Will closed his eyes, feeling sleep creeping in at the edges. There was one thing he knew for certain, feeling the cool tag form his on collar resting against his chest.

They were more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Feedback, comments, concerns, it's all welcome! I might do a chapter two from Nursey's POV.


	2. Forced Procedures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do the things we must for the ones we love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When is this set? Sophomore year? Junior? Senior even? I can't say. But I CAN say that sometimes we do what we feel we must to protect the ones we love and ourselves.

The snow storm had left them completely trapped in the small apartment Nursey’s parents rented for him in Boston. They had gone up for the weekend in an attempt to have something of a getaway; the team knew they were a thing and hadn’t questioned them but the blizzard had caught them all completely by surprise. It was supposed to pass over Samwell and Boston but winds had shifted it so that it went right through both. They hadn’t found out until they woke up to hard snow.

Nursey’s parents usually kept the spacious apartment stocked with all the necessities their son would need, including blood, food, and clothes. The key word was “usually”; while the clothes and food were still good, the blood (which had been stocked months in advance) was not. Nursey couldn’t drink what was in storage but had decided he would instead go out and get more to stock the fridge.

And then the blizzard hit. The suddenness of it left Nursey without the fluid he needed to live. It meant he was risking Plasmic Withdrawal, which would be hard on him and weaken his immune system substantially. From what Dex knew, Nursey had gone through Plasmic Withdrawal once before in his life and his parents had completely withdrawn him from school for a year to get him treatment and build his system up again. Dex didn't know if he could handle being apart from Nursey for a year…

Which led them to their current situation.

“No.”

Dex had physically restrained Nursey, pinning him down with his strength alone  _ only _ because Nursey was weakened by the fact that he hadn't fed in longer than a week. He tended to do that; walking the thin line of feeding and not feeding in order to avoid “being a vicious monster that was a slave to his baser needs.” Dex always thought he said that to be poetic. Now he seriously wished Nursey fed more often.

“Why do I need to? I play just as well without it and I sometimes get it in the pies Bitty makes for Holster and Lardo,” Nursey had said once when Dex had asked why he didn't feed as often as others. Dex had scoffed and rolled his eyes.

He wished he'd been pushier about it.

“ _ Drink _ ,” Dex commanded, Nursey’s face pressed into the nape of his neck.

“ _ No _ ,” Nursey repeated, just as firm and vehement.

“Dammit, Derek, why do you always have to be so complicated! Just fucking drink!”

Nursey glared weakly up at Dex but held fast to his decision. He kept his mouth firmly shut and turned his head away from Dex’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath. If he couldn't smell Dex then he wouldn't want to drink from him. Dex was growing more and more irritated by the second. At Nursey, at himself, at their biology…

It was the last thing that made Dex make a decision about how he was going to get the blood into Nursey. He didn't know why Nursey wouldn’t feed from him, but he knew it wasn't because he didn't like the taste of his blood. When they had been paired together, it was because Dex had Nursey’s preferred blood type of AB-, one of the rarer blood types. Dex thought it fitting that Nursey could only drink the rarest of bloods, his boyfriend just as much an oddity as Dex was. Nursey had never tasted his blood; he had no idea what Dex tasted like.

He needed to get something into Nursey, even just a little bit to pull the edge back and stave off the Withdrawal for a little longer. So, Dex very deliberately bit down on his tongue, the pain stinging, but negligible for now. He turned Nursey’s head back toward him and smashed their lips together. Nursey was at the point in their relationship that he immediately relaxed into the kiss, only to tense up when Dex pushed his tongue into Nursey’s month.

Nursey could taste it; metallic and rich like the most decadent of chocolates, and Dex knew Nursey  _ loved _ chocolate.

Nursey moaned and went lax, pulling Dex to him and sucking on his tongue to get more of that richness. Dex could feel Nursey against him; hard and excited. He was trying to press up against Dex, rutting against him almost. The ginger and the brunette stayed pressed together like that, lips locked, Nursey trying to get some kind of friction going.

Dex pulled away and stared at Nursey’s lips, kiss swollen now and tinged red from Dex’s own blood. He could feel the wound on his tongue already stitching itself shut; one benefit of having a vampire lover. Nursey’s saliva could close his wounds.

Nursey was panting beneath him, his hands left above his head where Dex had pinned them at one point during their kiss.

_ “ Fuck _ _,”_ Nursey swore, “You know you're hot when you get all hard dom on me.”

Dex huffed a small laugh, but he could already see the difference a bit of blood could have. Nursey’s eyes seemed more vibrant. It was almost unnoticeable, but if Dex looked hard enough he could see a healthy flush to Nursey’s cheeks. Nursey’s tongue darted out to swipe over his lips, taking the leftover blood and making his lip shiny.

Then, it seemed like it happened in a flash, Nursey completely closed off. He was still hard against Dex but his eyes became cloudy almost, and he wouldn't meet Dex’s own gaze.

Dex knew without words that he had done something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Ideas?


End file.
